Users of image capturing devices such as cameras and mobile telephones often capture many images and videos. Videos are often stored as a series of images. The memory of the image capturing devices is often used to store the images and videos, although sometimes the images and videos are transferred to another device for storage. Users often prefer to store as many images and videos as possible. Additionally, users often prefer to use as little storage as possible to store images and video. An image capturing device may be called an image generating device since the device generates images and videos in capturing the images and videos.